


Rebel, Rebel

by rabidsamfan



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars the Rise of Skywalker (2019)
Genre: Gen, scenes we didn't get, spoilers sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Finn knows what it means to rise up.
Kudos: 15
Collections: Finn Centric Recommendations





	Rebel, Rebel

“I have to get to the command deck,” Finn said. “I’ve got something to do.”

“Well, do it quick,” Poe growled over the comm-link. “We need all the help we can get.”

Finn grinned fiercely to himself. “Working on it,” he said, and let BB-8 open the hatch he needed. He dropped down into the Star Destroyer and reached up to let Jannah hand him the little bot. To his surprise, she dropped in after. 

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Same thing you are,” she said, and her grin was just as fierce. “Only I’m planning to survive it.”

_______________

It was easy, too easy, to take out a couple of stormtroopers and steal their command wands. Finn pulled the helmet off of the shorter one, and didn’t know whether to cheer or grieve. The kid couldn’t have been more than fifteen, his pale hair still askew from the sweat under the helmet. Finn took a moment to close the boy’s eyes, looked up to see Jannah do the same for her victim. That one wasn’t much older, but that was the whole point, wasn’t it. That was why Finn was here. That was why he had to be here.  
___________

The main communication station was by the commander, but the auxiliary station was back near the corridor. It was in an alcove that could be protected by a blast shield if the ship was decompressed, but anyone trapped inside would end up dead unless someone got them out before they ran out of air. It was meant to be a last resort, a way for a commander to give orders even when the ship he was standing on had lost most of its integrity. The junior officer assigned to that console was always a true believer, ready to be sacrificed.  
________________

They had that in common, anyway, Finn thought, as he strangled the man and passed the body back to Jannah. While she was busy dragging it away he activated the blast shield and caught one glimpse of her indignant reaction before he and BB-8 were sealed inside. He shrugged back at her, and hoped that she wouldn’t be too mad to rescue him later. Not that he’d planned on being rescued before she decided to come along. He sat down and nodded to the bot. “Get me all the channels, BB-8. Interior and exterior. I want everyone to hear this.”  
________________

“Children of the galaxy.” The announcement came over every speaker, and there was something in it that made every head rise to listen, even in the Sith chamber. “You were taken from your homes, and told who to believe. Told who to serve. Told who you must be. And some of you believe, and some of you serve, but know this, you don’t have to be what they told you to be. You don’t have to help destroy planets. You don’t have to help destroy innocents, children like the ones you were. You have a choice. You can feel it.”  
___________

“Disable the weapons, ground the fleet,” Finn got out, before the power that was rising from the planet could choke him into silence. He didn’t know if it was working. He only knew that he’d had to try. “There are more of us than there are of you,” he thought at that power, and he felt it try to reach inside him, to demand obedience of the frightened child he’d been, to draw him back into slavery. He saw Rey, fierce and lovely, and sent his thoughts to her. “You have always been what you made yourself to be, too.”


End file.
